


I Can't Explain the Reason Why...

by gamergirl929



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Mental Health Issues, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: A short poem I wrote about depression and what comes along with it...





	I Can't Explain the Reason Why...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through a particularly rough patch and this little poem popped into my head... I figured I'd share it... Thought maybe someone could relate to what I'm going through.

I can't explain the reason why it looks like I never get enough sleep

I can't explain the reason why these tears run down my cheeks

 

I can't explain the reason why I always ache so bad

I can't explain the reason why I always feel so sad

 

I can't explain the reason why I refuse to leave my bed

I can’t explain the reason why I’m trapped inside my head

 

I can’t explain the reason why my life feels meaningless

I can’t explain the reason why I feel so worthless

 

I can’t explain the reason why, because you’d never understand

I can’t explain the reason why, because I still don’t understand

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was pretty short, and probably kind of crappy, but that's what popped into my head not long ago... 
> 
> If you or someone you know is struggling with depression, or anxiety, never be afraid to reach out for help... There are people out there who care, and will help you. 
> 
> No matter how dark it gets there will always be someone there to pull you out of that darkness.


End file.
